


Good Boy

by orphan_account



Category: Supernatural
Genre: BDSM, Collars, Dom Sam Winchester, Dom/sub, Fluff, Leashes, M/M, No Sex, Sub Lucifer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-17
Updated: 2016-06-17
Packaged: 2018-07-15 13:56:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7225081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lucifer tries his hardest to be a good boy for his Sammy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Good Boy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Mrs_SimonTam_PHD](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mrs_SimonTam_PHD/gifts).



> Written for SPN Kink Bingo square: collars

"Lucifer! You disobey again and again and think I'll continue to be lenient? I think not." Sam circled Lucifer as he spoke, letting the smooth leather leash drag across his bare shoulders.

 

"I'm sorry, Sir," Lucifer huffed, shifting just a little on the hard cement of the floor.

 

"Did I say you could move?" Sam brought the handle end of the leash down across Lucifer's back, leaving a welt on the pale, unmarried skin. Being an angel, it healed almost instantly - but the shame alone was enough to make Lucifer whimper.

 

"Answer me, Lucifer," Sam said, circling him again.

 

"No Sir, you didn't."

 

"Look at me." Sam stopped in front of Lucifer, peering down at him until Lucifer turned his watery ice blue eyes upward, meeting Sam's.

 

"You're going to need to learn some manners before I take you out in public, Luci. Bare your neck."

 

Lucifer obeyed, shifting up and raising his head so it extended his neck. Sam crouched and hooked the collar that had been in his back pocket around his throat. Sam had had it custom made: medium thickness, so he could still see that delicate neck, smooth black leather to contrast the pale skin, small diamond studs and silver spikes, a soft furred inside - Sam would hate to mar Lucifer's throat with anything but his teeth - and Sam's favorite part, small charms hooked around the leather that spelled 'ANGEL' in shiny silver.

 

Lucifer let his eyes slip shut, savoring the feel of the collar around his throat. He played tough - he had to, he was Satan after all - but he never felt more like himself than when he was on his knees for Sam, his Master and King.

 

The collar was supposed to be punishment, but they both knew Lucifer was proud wearing it, even when Sam paraded him in public. Devil or not, he was an angel - he was _Sam's_ angel.

 

Sam brushed his lips over Lucifer's forehead in a mock kiss before hooking the leash onto the D-ring and rising.

 

"Come on, Luci, I have some errands to run." Sam gave the leash a tug. Lucifer went down on his hands, arching his back in the way Sam loved.

 

"May I wear clothes, Sir?"

 

"You may. And you may call me Sam in public. On your feet, get dressed quickly and then come find me."

 

Lucifer rose as soon as Sam left the room, dressing quickly in a pair of tight jeans and a white button down – Sam’s favorite outfit. He pulled on sneakers and fixed his hair before opening the door of their playroom.

 

He shut it before dropping to his hands and knees and crawling toward the room he and Sam shared in the bunker. He passed Dean, sitting at the table, but Dean barely gave him a second glance – this was normal in their world.

 

Lucifer sat patiently on his knees at Sam’s open door, head bowed, while Sam dressed. When he finished, he walked up to Lucifer and snagged his leash, stroking a big hand through his hair. “That’s a good boy. Now come on, hands and knees until we get in the car.”

 

Lucifer followed – determined to show how well trained he really was – even if he screwed up occasionally.

 

In the car, Lucifer laid down, resting his head on Sam’s lap. Sam stroked fingers through his hair, and Lucifer was unashamed to admit that the simple motion made him purr.

 

“You know,” Sam began once they’d been driving for a bit, “if you’re a good boy today, maybe you’ll get a treat tonight.”

 

Lucifer looked up at Sam, his blue eyes shining. He offered a hopeful smile, knowing it was against the rules to speak while wearing his collar unless giving explicit permission – or if a safeword was needed.

  
Sam smiled down at him for a moment, brushing his thumb over Lucifer’s cheekbone. “A good treat too, I think you’ll like it. Would you like to ride me tonight?”

 

Lucifer nodded quickly, moving into a sitting position to press a grateful kiss to Sam’s cheek. Sam smiled, wrapping an arm around Lucifer.

 

At the stoplight – the only one in Lebanon – Sam leaned over, kissing Lucifer deeply. Sure, their relationship might be a little fucked up and sure, a lot of people may not understand or accept it, but Sam was happy, and so was his beautiful angel.


End file.
